


Budding

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Spring Drabble Challenge [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bikinis, Bisexual Sara Crispino, Canon Universe, F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Inappropriate Humor, Men Being The Absolute Most, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Triple Drabble, Vacation, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: There’s nothing quite like bathing in Miami sun, floating along crystal-blue waters. Sara wishes for Italy, for isolated tropical coves and white sand, but she will take getting close to the water as possible.





	Budding

**Author's Note:**

> I went SUPER DUPER RAREPAIR THIS TIME! WHOO! Phichit has two coaches which are Celestino of course and Satsuki Muramoto from Thailand! I love Bi!Sara with all my heart so it was a good opportunity to play around with that some more. Thanks for reading and any comments/thoughts are welcomed!

 

019\. Budding

*

There's nothing quite like bathing in the Miami sun, floating along crystal-blue waters.

Sara wishes for Italy, for isolated tropical coves and ivory sand, but she will take getting close to the water as humanly possible.

She adjusts her ornate, gold-shimmering bikini, dismissing one of the other male skaters eye-balling her, salivating. His name is _Something_ Leroy or whatever. A competitor on the ice against Michele. Normally, Sara would be into guys with tattoos and a band, but not an _engaged_ guy with tattoos and a rock band.

Sara takes a delicate bite of her fruit salad mixed with freshly chopped kiwi and mango and strawberries, waving to Phichit in a white tee and Hawaiian-printed surf trunks getting onto another raft.

His coach frets to herself, as Phichit carelessly takes selfies on the precariously bobbing raft. A _young_ coach, with shoulder-length black hair and thin features. Lovely gray eyes.

"Ride me?" Sara yells, beaming at Satsuki who turns bright red.

"I beg pardon?"

" _On the raft_ ," Sara yells again, giving a flirtatiously look. "Do you wanna ride with me?"

Her own raft begins drifting away as the older woman mumbles something, smiling bashfully, taking a dark strand behind her ear.

"Oh! No, thank you!" Satsuki calls, flushing harder as Phichit turns to her, maybe telling a joke or making a comment about the situation, earning a light whack on the arm. God, she's _cute_ and hard to get. Sara pouts at her, but waves again delightedly, as the river takes her further away from the sand-pebbled shore.

They meet again by the bonfire, where Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov cuddle up on a beach chair. Georgi Popovich texts his ex, getting rightfully blocked on social media platforms.

And, Sara takes Satsuki's hand into hers, reveling in her shyness.

 _Cute_.

*

 


End file.
